helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Matsumoto Yuuka
'''Matsumoto Yuuka (松本ゆうか, born November 13, 1997) is a former 2nd generation DreamS Kenshuusei. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010, and graduated on July 3, 2013, alongside Murakami Ume. She is also an actor, model, and voice actress.' Biography 2010 On May 7, she, alongside Murakami Ume, was added to DreamS Kenshuusei when Tsunku saw their potential when they both appeared on a TV show for their vocal abilities. Her and Murakami made up the 2nd generation DreamS Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 It is rumoured that her and Murakame Ume will form a duo called "YUME" (which means dreams, and is also a combination of both their names -- Yuuka & Ume). It is yet to be confirmed. On June 23, it was confirmed that Matsumoto Yuuka and Murakami Ume will form the new DreamS duo "YUME", as their characters in the drama "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!" were put in a sub-unit of the same name. Icchan stated, "I wanted the viewers to feel more connected to the drama, so I decided to make the groups real, from the drama, into real-life, under DreamS and @1!". Other groups/sub-units created afterwards were Neue Green (consisting of Nakagawa Nagi and Sugiura Asuka), JupiNus (under HoshiBoshi Pro, consisting of Uehara Takeo, Shinohara Yuudai and Hidaka Ken), Dearly Stars (consisting of Suzuki Eri, Fujimoto Emi, Aisaka Minori and Akimoto Miharu) and GalaXy (consisting of Matsumoto Yuuka, Murakami Ume, Satou Miki and Takahashi Rie). It is not determined whether more sub-units will be made. They will be under the DreamS and HoshiBoshi Pro respectively. On July 3, Matsumoto Yuuka and Murakami Ume graduated from the Kenshuusei program, and debuted with the indie single, "Nexus" (which was played as the drama's 15th episode ending). 2014 On January 11, it was announced that he, along with the members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. Profile *'Name:' Matsumoto Yuuka (松本ゆうか) *'Nickname:' Matsumoto-chan-san, motto-chan, MatsuYuu, Yuukarin, Yuu-chan, Ka-san/Oka-san *'Birthdate:' November 13, 1997 (Age 20) *'Birthplace:' Hyogo, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Specialty:' Hula-hoops *'Dislikes:' Losing in competitions *'Favorite Food: Sushi *'''Least Favorite Food: Fastfood *'Favorite Color: '''Navy Blue *'Favorite Subject: Art *'Looks Up To: Satou Miki, Fujimoto Emi ' *'''Blood type: AB *'Height:' 160cm (5"3) *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2010 - 2013) **YUME (2013 - Present) **GalaXy (2013 - Present) Discography YUME #2013.07.03 Nexus #2013.08.10 with you #2013.10.31 Kowai no Ai #2013.12.11 Colorful/Kimi no Yume wo Miyou #2014.02.16 Hoshizora Monogatari/CLICK #2014.11.02 Anemone #2015.05.14 clever #2015.12.24 Gravity #2016.05.12 Cloudy #2016.09.30 Hira Hira Hirara Character Songs #2014.04.02 Parhelic Circle (as Kobayashi Haruryuu) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Kinoshita Nanase) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Ogura Airi) #2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Yuhara Mayumi) #2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Kobayashi Haruryuu) Trivia *Her best friend within DreamS is Murakami Ume. *Was known for her trademark hairstyle (two pigtails) *Was currently one of the most popular Kenshuuseis after the top 5 kenshuuseis (NeXus) graduated. *Is known for her vocal ability. *Appeared on Monomane Grand Prix and showcased her vocal abilities, singing "Ai no Uta" by Fukui Mai. *Has the first name as ex-first generation S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *She says she hopes to debut as a soloist or as a duo with Murakami Ume. *Has a younger brother. *She is a fan of Polaris α and GAM. *When asked what group she wanted to debut in, she replied Polaris α. *Is known for being very motherly to all the Kenshuuseis. *Was born in Hyogo, but raised in Osaka. She has an accent. *Was ranked #1 on the DreamS Kenshuusei ranking (in July 1, 2013). *Cried when she found out she was going to debut with Murakami Ume. *In anime form, she is depicted with curly hair with no bangs, wearing pink. *She is currently in her second year of university. Category:Births in 1997 Category:November Births Category:Members from Hyogo Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei